1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a lock assembly for laptop computers and, relates more particularly to a retractable combination cable lock that can plug into a built-in hole (such as a thunderbolt slot, USB port, or HDMI port) on the frame of laptop computers (especially those that do not have a specifically drilled Kensington lock slot) with the other end securely attached to an immovable object such as a desk or chair.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditional laptops have a specially drilled Kensington lock slot. They can be protected by attaching a Kensington laptop lock to the Kensington lock slot of the computer and with the other end attached to an immovable object such as a desk or chair.
However, Macbook Air and Macbook Pro with retina display series do not come with Kensington lock slot. Therefore, they cannot be protected by any laptop locks currently available in the marketplace. With the exception of the Maclock designed lock case bundle which screws a case at the bottom of the laptop and attach Kensington lock to the case; this makes the thin laptop look less aesthetically pleasing and heavier. Furthermore, the plastic case is easy to break.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a lock assembly that can protect Macbook Air and Macbook Pro with retina display series from theft.